


Magical Offerings

by kirallie



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires, were animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU post Sirius' death. AU for AB. Set pre Burnt Offerings. When Asher went to St Louis with the Council his intentions were not what anyone thought thanks to his young, dark haired companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Harry was wandering the neighbourhood as he did every evening, silently berating himself for Sirius' death when the sound of a cut off scream had him bolting towards a nearby alley, wand in hand. He froze momentarily when he saw what appeared to be a mob torturing someone or something. He looked at his wand and then shoved it back in his pocket, running for Mrs. Finch's yard and then half climbing her fence to release the gate latch, consequently releasing her two rather vicious and territorial dogs. He didn't know what breed they were and frankly he didn't want to! They were a million times worse than Ripper but for now they suited his purposes nicely as they went straight for the group, scattering them and continuing to chase them. As soon as they were gone Harry dropped back to the ground and ran for the victim. He knelt nearby, not wanting to crowd them, and called out as gently as he could.

"They're gone now, it's okay." A raised arm was lowered as he spoke and he found himself staring into blue eyes.

Asher cowered against the wall, arm raised to shield his face as the people shoved crosses at him. He could hear them talking about burning him with them and of using holy water on him and he was petrified. He should never have left his hotel, especially without feeding first and now he was too weak to fly away. He distantly heard the sound of growling and was wondering if some local weres had decided to intervene when everything went quiet and then a soft voice was telling him they were gone. He slowly lowered his arm to find himself staring into emerald eyes. He blinked and looked his apparent saviour over, not wanting to accidentally ensnare the mortal, especially once he realised it was no more than a teenager.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

"Oui." Asher finally answered but then he staggered as he got up. He found his saviour at his side, wrapping an arm around his waist to steady him.

"Better get you out of here before they manage to lose Mrs. Finch's dogs and come back for you. Are you staying nearby?"

"Not too far. Thank you for your help, not many would help one such as I."

"Did you try to attack any of them?"

"Non." Asher protested and the teen grinned at him.

"Then they had no right to do that. Self-defence is one thing, that was a mob!" The teenager snapped and Asher found himself smiling slightly.

"Forgive me for being rude, I am Asher."

"Well you were just attacked by a mob so I don't think wanting to make sure they're gone is considered rude. Harry Potter, nice to meet you." The teen said and it was only centuries of practise that kept Asher's face blank. Harry Potter? It couldn't be, could it? He snuck a look at the child's head and sure enough there was a very unique and well known scar there. This could go badly, he knew how bad relations were between the Council and Ministry, if he was found so close to their precious Saviour...He looked down again and saw green eyes go wide.  
"You know..." Harry trailed off and Asher nodded.

"Oui. Most Master vampires try to stay informed of what is happening among wizards for our security. The so-called Lord Voldemort incident was something the Council itself was debating; you killed him before any decision was made." Asher told him and Harry shook his head.

"I didn't kill him, it was Mum that protected me from him and...he's not dead. He's back, has been for over a year except the stupid Minister didn't want to believe but he has to now, too many people saw him at the Ministry." Harry said, free hand clenching into a fist.

"The Council was unaware of this, I will warn them when I return."

"Why?" Harry asked, looking up at him and Asher smiled at the teenager, careful to keep his scars hidden.

"Because he swayed too many young vampires to his cause during the last war and the Council did not like that."

"That makes sense." Harry said after thinking it over and Asher nodded. He raised an eyebrow when Harry stopped walking, the teen chewing at his lip.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not meant to leave the wards, they end here...but you need help." The last was a whisper as Harry tried to decide what to do, leaving the wards and getting them attacked would surely injure Asher further, perhaps even get him killed but he didn't think the vampire would make it back unaided.  
"You need blood, right?" Harry asked and Asher nodded. Harry took a deep breath and then rolled up his sleeve, baring his wrist, before holding it out to Asher whose eyes widened. Was Harry offering what he thought he was? The Harry pulled out his wand but kept it down by his side.

"You do not know me, why would you offer this?" Asher asked in shock.

"It's the easiest way to get you home safely without me leaving the wards. Just a bite though, no vampire powers or anything, I know that means it'll hurt more but I'd rather that than anyone near my mind ever again. Plus if you try anything I can just hex you. Underage or not the Ministry won't do anything to someone defending themself from a vampire." Harry told him and Asher was impressed.

"Agreed." He said and gently took the wizards hand, raising Harry's arm up while lowering his head to it. He bit down as gently as he could but he still felt Harry wince and try not to pull away. He took several deep swallows of the rich blood, shocked by the power in the teenagers' blood but at least that meant he didn't need as much as he would from a normal human, Harry's blood was giving him a greater buzz than even a shifters would. He let go of Harry's wrist once sure the wound had sealed and then smiled at the wizard. Harry smiled back and then stepped back, watching Asher closely to see if the vampire was okay after feeding.  
"Merci mon ami. That was a great gift to give to a stranger young one." Asher thanked him and Harry smiled slightly.

"So you'll be okay to make it back?"

"Oui. Thank you."

"No problem, have a better night." Harry said and then he ducked down an alley and was gone. Asher smiled and headed back to his hotel. He was staying in Surrey because he hadn't wanted to deal with the Master of London and Surrey was close enough for his business.

He was very surprised the next night to be called down to reception but then he was too angry to be surprised. Harry smiled at him, despite his split lip and the darkening bruises that littered his body.

"Hey." Harry croaked out and Asher reached out to cup his face, tilting it to see the damage.

"Who did this to you?" The vampire demanded and Harry's gaze flickered to the receptionist before he looked back at Asher who nodded.  
"Send up medical supplies immediately." He ordered before leading Harry up to his room. He sat the teenager down on the couch and then went to the bathroom for towels and water. He opened the door at the hesitant knock and accepted the offered kit before closing and locking the door. He set the supplies down and began to tend to Harry's injuries.

"I can do it." Harry told him but Asher shook his head.

"You helped me, now it's my turn mon ami." The vampire told him and he smiled as Harry relaxed back into the couch. Asher gently cleaned what injuries he could see, happy that none of them were bad enough to need stiches or a hospital.  
"Who did this to you petit sorcier?" Asher asked softly and Harry slowly looked at him.

"Why do you care? You don't know me." Harry said and Asher reached out to gently push his glasses back up onto his nose fully.

"Why did you help me?" Asher asked and Harry swallowed.

"Because it was the right thing to do." The wizard answered softly and Asher smiled at him, careful not to flash his fangs.

"You helped a vampire when most would have left me and then you gave me blood so I could get away safely. Is this because you helped me?" Asher pushed and Harry nodded.

"My cousin was part of the crowd, I didn't see him but he saw me. He told my uncle." Harry shrugged as if it was nothing.

"I am sorry." Asher told him and Harry smiled.

"Not your fault." Harry said and Asher stared at him.

"You may stay here if you wish." Asher offered and Harry shook his head.

"And bring the Ministry to your doorstep? You don't need or deserve that."

"Thank but I am quite able to deal with that as a Council envoy. You should stay somewhere safe, at least until you heal." Asher told him and Harry sighed but eventually nodded.

"You should sleep, the bed is yours."

"What about you?" Harry asked and Asher indicated the coffin.

"I will be fine."

"Thank you." Harry said and Asher gave him a shirt to sleep in, knowing it would easily be long enough since the teen was fairly short.

"Rêves doux." Asher whispered as Harry slipped under the covers.

TBC...  
According to the translation site reves doux means sweet dreams.


	2. 2

Dear Asher,

Thank you for letting me stay with you for the rest of the summer. Hope Hedwig found you alright and that you made it home okay. Term's started and this year I know the DADA professor is going to try and kill me. Dumbledore gave the job to Snape! He managed to convince the old Potions' Professor to come back, he's okay so far. A bit obsessed with fame but nowhere near as bad as Lockhart. At least Slughorn knows what he's teaching. Dumbledore seem to have finally realised I can't keep relying on luck to survive Voldemort so he's started teaching me about Riddle's past. Not that I'm learning a lot I hadn't already figured out. 

Hope Hedwig is behaving for you. Just give her some water and maybe some scraps and she'll come back to me. Hope you got home alright and enjoyed your stay in England.

Your friend,  
Harry Potter.

Asher put the letter down and reached out to the snowy white owl who happily let him pet her.

"Your Master is certainly a unique human." He told her and she hooted as if agreeing with him. He pulled out a piece of paper and began to write, it felt nice to have someone call him friend after so long. He would stay in contact with the young wizard for as long as he was able to, maybe he could even offer him advice in the battle with Riddle.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher smiled as he saw a familiar mop of unruly hair headed his way. The smile melted away as he saw the haunted look in emerald eyes. The Council had already heard the news of course; Albus Dumbledore was dead, killed by one of his own staff members. Harry was obviously taking it very hard. Asher was suddenly very happy that he had been in London at the time Hogwarts closed for the summer. He'd already spotted the people he assumed to be Harry's relatives and had started moving to intercept the young wizard before they could. Asher was just glad the Express had been delayed so that it had not arrived until after eight.

"Petit sorcier." He called out and Harry blinked at him in surprise before smiling and walking towards him, ignoring his family.

"Hi Asher, braving London?" The wizard asked and Asher shrugged slightly.

"It was unavoidable this time. I thought I would come see you in person and offer my condolences." The vampire told him, taking the heavy trunk form him.

"Thanks." Harry whispered, falling silent.

"Come, I have a suite in a hotel nearby. You need rest." Asher soothed and Harry glanced at his family before nodding and following him. He knew he had to return to Privet Drive to reset the protections but the idea of not having to face them that night was just too tempting. Once outside Asher walked into an alley and then wrapped his arms around Harry who tensed but then relaxed. He'd gotten to know Asher through their letters and he trusted the vampire not to hurt him. Asher smiled as Harry relaxed and then they were flying. Asher guided him into the lavish suite and chuckled when Harry collapsed face first on the bed, fast asleep. He gently removed Harry's glasses and shoes and then left him to sleep.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good evening Harry." Asher greeted as Harry stumbled into the living room the next evening.

"Did I sleep all day?" He asked and Asher nodded.  
"I've got to get to the Dursley's before the wards fall or something." He muttered.

"At least eat first. I will order you food and then arrange a car to take you." The vampire argued and Harry gave in, gratefully eating the hot meal Asher ordered for him.  
"Will you be safe with them? He asked, remembering the state Harry had been in when he'd come to his hotel in Surrey.

"Yeah, only a few weeks till I'm of age and they know that. Once I'm seventeen I'll leave."

"And do what?"

"Find a way to end the war. It's not going to be easy." Harry admitted and Asher smirked.

"Not at all. If I can be of help let me know." He offered and Harry stared in surprise before nodding.

"Thanks." Harry said and then took a deep breath, he trusted Asher, the vampire had always given him sound advice before and maybe he could figure out a way to help.  
"I uh, I found out how Riddle survived when I was a baby." Harry admitted and Asher moved to sit opposite him. The vampire reached out and gently clasped Harry's fidgeting hands, stilling their movement. Harry flushed slightly but smiled at him.

"Are you alright Harry?" Asher asked in concern and Harry shrugged.

"Other than finding out killing Riddle is going to be near impossible? Yeah, brilliant." Harry answered and Asher frowned.

"But he is human is he not? Powerful or not he would be vulnerable to anything that would kill any wizard."

"Yeah, except he found a way round that. Ever heard of something called a horcrux?" Harry asked and Asher shook his head. Harry took a deep breath and started talking.

TBC…


	3. 3

Harry sat outside their tent, rugged up warmly and wishing he was back at the hotel in London with Asher. He didn't know how the vampire had managed to get so much time away but it had been very nice spending the time together away from his relatives. Asher was great to talk to about pretty much anything and he had even promised to make discreet enquiries into the horcrux's. He missed Asher a lot since it wasn't really safe to try and send letters, the vampire was part friend, part father, part brother and he missed having that support.

Hearing yelling Harry darted back into the tent only to stare in awe as Hermione slapped Ron, tears streaming down her face as she screamed at him. Harry moved in and gently pulled her back, stiffening slightly as she turned to cry into his shirt.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry demanded and Ron sneered.

"Ginny not good enough so you're taking my girlfriend now." Ron spat and Harry spotted the locket around his neck.

"Ron calm down and take the locket off. You know I don't see Hermione that way, she's the closest I've got to a sister!" Harry told him as calmly as he could considering Ron had made Hermione cry. In answer Ron ripped the locket off and stormed out.  
"You okay?" Harry asked and Hermione shook her head.  
"It'll be okay, we both know Ron can be a bit hot headed at times, he'll calm down."He assured her gently and she nodded. Six hours later he had to slip her some Dreamless Sleep before leaving the tent to keep watch.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry held onto Hermione's arm as they ran through the trees, dodging spells. He didn't know how they'd been found but it wasn't good, they'd had to leave too much stuff behind. There were at least thirteen wizards chasing them and sooner or later they would have to stop running, already he could feel Hermione tiring.

"Come on, keep running." He urged quietly.

"I'm trying." She panted and then Harry was struggling to stay standing as her body became deadweight. He stared in horror at her open, empty eyes and then stared at the approaching people. He snarled in rage and his magic reacted, more strongly even than when he'd trashed Dumbledore's office. While they were down he apparated blindly, taking her body with him. He collapsed in a huddle, holding her rapidly cooling body close as he sobbed brokenly. It was his fault.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry cradled the sword he hadn't held since second year. Getting it back had been a pain but had been worth it, the Locket was no more. As was the Diadem and Cup thing, Hermione had called it something more technical but Harry hadn't been paying attention, something he really regretted now. The diary, ring, locket, diadem and cup…two horcrux's to go. Just Nagini and…..and Harry himself. Harry chuckled bitterly, he should have known he wasn't going to get to survive the war, he didn't deserve to with everything that happened. But before he went after Nagini and Tom there were two things left to do.

He got up and stared down at the graves, smiling sadly. He'd buried Hermione beside his parents since he didn't know what else to do; he'd even made a headstone for Sirius despite there not being a body.

"I miss you all so much; guess I'll be seeing so all soon. Love you all." He whispered and then apparated.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher sat in the back corner with a glass of wine in front of him. He could barely hold back his impatience, it had been nearly a year since he'd seen or heard from his wizard. Harry was his wizard…and in a completely non-sexual manner which was weird for him but…he liked Harry. Harry needed him in a way no one had in centuries. He knew how Harry felt about him; he could see it in his eyes and the way he'd ask for physical contact. Being seen as a parent or sibling…..he'd never had that before and he loved it. He just wished he could keep Harry with him, keep him safe form everything. He tensed as a familiar scent reached him, eyes searching and then a slender figure, hidden by a hooded jacket slipped into the seat opposite him. The hood was pushed back to reveal familiar green eyes, dulled by exhaustion and pain.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, he couldn't smell any blood but that didn't mean Harry was uninjured.

"No, I'm alright Asher. Just tired and…Hermione she….she didn't make it. Ron's gone, ran off a couple of months ago." Harry admitted in exhaustion. Asher reached over and grasped his hand.

"Come, I took the liberty of getting a room nearby. We can talk freely there." Asher offered and Harry nodded, letting the vampire lead him out of the club. Harry managed a small smile when he saw the hotel, nice and fancy, just the sort Asher preferred. Asher led him to a room and Harry collapsed onto the bed, moaning in pure joy at actually lying on a bed for the first time since the last time he'd seen Asher. Asher sat beside him and smiled as Harry turned on his side to curl up against him. Asher reached out and gently ran his fingers through the lengthening dark hair.  
"I am sorry for your friend Harry. Why did Ronald leave you?" Asher asked quietly.

"He and Hermione fought, Ron stormed off and never came back. Haven't seen any sign of him. Hermione….we were running, don't know how they found us. I was holding her arm, helping her and then…..she just went deadweight. Her eyes were still open but…she was gone." Harry admitted softly and Asher gently pulled him into his arm, hugging him gently.

"I am so sorry."

"Buried her next to my parents, didn't know what else to do. It's almost finished." Harry whispered and Asher held him.

"Will you come stay with me when it is done?" Asher asked hopefully but Harry shook his head.

"Wish I could, you're my family." Harry answered and then finally looked up at him.  
"I won't survive the war Asher. To stop him I have to die….I'm a horcrux." Harry admitted and Asher froze, unable to believe it. His little wizard could not be a horcrux, it was not possible.

"Non." He argued and Harry smiled at him, nodding sadly.

"I don't want to die but it's the only way. I'll miss you. You have to find a new friend; don't shut yourself of again because of these." Harry pleaded, his hand tracing the scars gently and Asher leant into his touch. Harry had never been disgusted by or scared of his scars.

"There has to be another way petit sorcier." Asher murmured, mentally going over all options. He knew Harry would not want to be a vampire and Asher did not wish his life for him but maybe…..  
"Perhaps...do you know what a Human Servant is?" He asked carefully and Harry thought it over before shrugging.

"I think I've heard the term." He offered.

"A human servant is….similar to a witches familiar. We gain power from them and they from us. There are four 'marks' involved which bind for life. You would become stronger, be almost immortal without becoming one of us. It may be enough to save you." Asher offered and Harry stared at him.

"You mean…you want me as your Human Servant?" Harry asked and Asher nodded solemnly.

"You are my friend Harry, my brother. If there si something I can do to keep you alive I will do it." Asher swore and Harry swallowed.

"I….."

TBC…


	4. 4

"You mean…you want me as your Human Servant?" Harry asked and Asher nodded solemnly.

"You are my friend Harry, my brother. If there is something I can do to keep you alive I will do it." Asher swore and Harry swallowed.

"I…..what exactly would it mean?" Harry asked and Asher relaxed a little, it wasn't a 'no' after all.

"There are four 'Mark's involved. With all four we would be tied together for life, you would be stronger, immune to many poisons, a faster healer. This could save you."

"Or drag you down with me." Harry whispered in horror. "No Asher, I can't…"

"It is my choice to make Harry. You are my friend….my brother; I do not wish to lose you. I can give you a chance to survive against this monster. I am over four hundred years old petit sorcier; if this kills me I have had a long existence." Asher argued and Harry just stared at him in shock.

"You mean it….even though you might die….." Harry whispered in awe and Asher nodded solemnly. "What will this do to me?"

"You will be almost as immortal as I am but still human. Your magic may even increase in strength. You will be immune to vampire powers; we will be able to communicate through dreams, share thoughts, emotions and memories. I will also gain power and through you be able to taste food and drink." Asher explained and Harry sighed, curling closer to Asher, knowing he'd fed because he felt warm.

"I don't know Asher, if it works and I survive…out living everyone I know….."

"You may do that anyway my Harry. You are very powerful, that will extend your lifespan further than your peers." Asher argued and Harry nodded before looking at him.

"Okay." Harry whispered and Asher stared at him, feeling a flash of hope.

"Okay? Then you wish to do this?" Asher asked and Harry nodded, making the vampire smile.

"So what do we have to do?" Harry asked nervously.

"It will not hurt petit sorcier; you will not even notice the First Mark. The Second is nothing but for the Third I will drink your blood."

"Let me guess, for the Forth I get to drink yours?" Harry asked, he knew enough about the theory of magic to figure it would have to be an exchange. Asher nodded and Harry smiled. "So do we do this here?"

"There is one other thing, the Marks and my powers….." Asher trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Your powers are based on, oh. That'll be awkward." Harry admitted and Asher hugged him.

"It may not happen; Juliana and I had a very different relationship to what ours is." Asher told him and Harry took a deep breath.

"I don't want to die Asher and I trust you, I want to stay with you." Harry whispered in acceptance and Asher nodded. "Then let's do this." Harry stated, staring Asher in the eyes and Asher reached for Harry, giving him the First Mark. Harry shivered slightly. "Thought you said it's unnoticeable."

"No one has ever taken a Wizard of your kind as a Human Servant; perhaps your magic allows you to feel it." Asher offered and Harry nodded. "Are you ready?" Asher asked and Harry nodded only to tense as two flames the same colour as Asher's eyes appeared and moved closer.

"Asher?" Harry asked and Asher cradled him close.

"It is alright, relax and let it happen." Asher whispered and Harry gasped as he looked at Asher through a veil of blue flames but then they faded away. Harry clung to Asher and the vampire gently ran a hand through the messy dark hair, soothing him.

"So two down?" Harry asked and Asher nodded.

"We do not need to finish this right now. We can wait." He offered gently.

"No." Harry answered and Asher admired his stubbornness, life with Harry would not be boring.

"Very well." Asher agreed, gently pushing Harry back to lie on the pillow. Harry tensed but then relaxed and turned his head, exposing his throat. Asher gently stroked his throat and Harry gradually relaxed so Asher leant in and bit down gently. Harry bit back a moan of pain and then gasped as memories washed over him; he was seeing Asher's memories! He could feel Asher! He timidly reached back, letting Asher see his memories in return.

Asher eventually pulled back and they just stared at each other, vampire power and magic swirling around them. Harry's magic reacted and the bite healed over quickly to their surprise but Asher smiled, happy that Harry would heal so fast. "Are you alright?" Asher asked and Harry nodded, smiling at him.

"I feel incredible." Harry admitted. "So my turn?" Harry asked and Asher nodded. "How do we do this? Last time I checked I don't have fangs." Harry pointed out and Asher chuckled. He got up and came back carry a small silver knife. Harry took it and stared at him. "Where?" He asked and Asher unbuttoned his sleeve, rolling it up. Harry took a deep breath and cut into the flesh of Asher's arm, watching the blood well up. He looked up at Asher who nodded and then lowered his mouth to the wound. He licked hesitantly and pulled a face but forced himself to seal his lips over the wound and drink.

"Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh, two minds with but one body, two souls wedded as one." Asher spoke as Harry drank and then the room was filled with power. Harry pulled off the wound, blood coating his lips as he stared at Asher, feeling the Marks fully form between them. Harry slumped against him and Asher held him close, just revelling in holding his new Human Servant close. Eventually Harry sat up but leant against him.

"Wow." Harry whispered and Asher laughed.

"Oui." Asher agreed. And then Harry screamed. Asher moved, holding him as he thrashed, trying to claw at his head. Asher pinned his hands as gently as he could, trying to call to Harry but the teenager didn't respond. Asher felt it then, an oily darkness trying to consume his Harry. He gathered all the power he could and threw it at the darkness, he would not lose Harry, not like he had Juliana. Harry grabbed at Asher's hands, panicked green meeting blue before rolling back as Harry's magic latched onto Asher's and then railed against the intruder. Their combined power ripped through it, destroying it and Asher stared as an inhuman shriek came from Harry's famous scar. Harry's back arched and he screamed before slumping to the bed, unconscious.

Asher lifted Harry, cradling him close, using his presence and the Marks to ground the young Wizard, hoping it would help. Dawn was approaching and there was nothing he could do, he would be dead for the day soon, leaving Harry alone and unguarded. But when the sun rose nothing happened and Asher stared down at Harry in awe.

TBC…


	5. 5

Asher ran his fingers through Harry's hair, waiting for him to wake up, worried that he had been unconscious so long but then the teen began to stir. "Harry? Wake up young one." He called softly and green eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Asher?" Harry murmured and the vampire smiled.

"Oui. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts."

"Probably due to the soul fragment within you being destroyed." Asher commented and Harry blinked in shock.

"It's gone…..I'm free?"

"Yes Harry, you are free. You no longer have to fear dying to defeat Riddle." Asher agreed and Harry turned to hug him, Asher hugging him back. Harry grinned but then looked at the window and then at Asher.

"How? The sun?" Harry asked and Asher smiled widely enough to flash fang.

"I have been awake all day petite sorcier." Asher told him and Harry stared in awe.

"How?"

"Your magic. I do not know if it was because of the Marks or if it will be permanent but I have had one day to see the sun again even if I have not attempted to go into the light." Asher admitted.

"If you don't try you won't know." Harry pointed out and Asher nodded, he knew that. He stood and moved closer to the window, Harry getting up as well, ready to yank Asher aside if needed. Asher's sleeve was still rolled up from giving Harry the Fourth Mark so he hesitantly extended it into the afternoon sunlight, tensing in anticipation of pain but nothing happened and Harry laughed. "Congratulations." He cheered and Asher hugged him again.

"I will not celebrate until tomorrow to be sure." Asher argued and Harry nodded in understanding, blushing as his stomach growled. Asher smiled and went to the phone, ordering Harry room service. "How long can you stay?"

"A few days." Harry answered, curling up on the rooms couch and Asher joined him, smiling when Harry moved to curl into his side. Room service soon arrived and Harry looked from the tray to Asher who gave that elegant little shrug of his. Harry shook his head but began to eat and Asher shut his eyes in pleasure as he tasted food for the first time since Juliana. "Enjoying yourself?" Harry teased and Asher nodded. Harry finished the meal and sipped at the wine, not really liking it but figuring that he could stomach it for Asher. He finished and then stared at the desert with a grin for the massive piece of layered chocolate cake. "Thanks." He said knowing the cake was for him.

"You told me that chocolate helps." Asher answered and Harry nodded, digging in.

"Pretty much anything with loads of sugar but there's something extra to chocolate."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry leant against the crumbling wall, resting for a bit before moving on. It had been so much easier when he'd had others with him, doing this alone sucked. Yes he could feel Asher, had been able to since taking his Marks, but he'd like some company actually physically with him. He still had no clue what had happened to Ron or if the redhead was even alive. The war was going badly, what little Harry was managing to hear anyway. Living on the run it was a bit hard to get current news.

Harry sighed and moved on, walking until the sun began to set and then he set the wards and put the tent up and went in to eat and then sleep, smiling when he found Asher waiting for him. They spent some time together before Asher had to get up for the night and Harry drifted into a deeper sleep.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stared at the castle from the cover of the Forbidden Forrest. He knew Riddle was in there, 'inspecting' the school. He shivered in pleasure as he felt the Castle's magic caress his own, welcoming him home. Since becoming Asher's Human Servant he'd become so much more aware of his won magic and the magic around him. He knew his had changed, it was stronger and more wild than before which had made spell casting fun at first but he was adapting. But would the added power be enough to defeat Voldemort? He still had to deal with Nagini first anyway. He tightened his grip on the sword and then slipped out of the trees, heading for the entrance the castle was leading him to.

TBC…


	6. 6

Asher stared out the window blankly, reaching desperately for Harry but there was nothing. The Wizard wasn't dead, he knew that much, but other than that there was nothing from his Human Servant. It had been months since he had heard anything from Harry and he had no way of finding out anything, not without bringing attention to things he would rather keep hidden for now, especially if something had happened to Harry. He would be leaving for America soon, all he could do was hope Harry would soon contact him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher leant against the Jeep, an unlit cigarette in his hand and saw the very brief flash of surprise and grief that flashed across the other vampires face even as his companion tightened her hold on her gun. This was the feared Executioner? Not what he had expected but then again his own Human Servant was not what one would expect of the Boy Who Lived.

"Asher." Jean-Claude said, his voice empty of all emotion and Asher wanted to apologise but he couldn't. He knew there was something else to the Council's visit and until it was revealed everyone must believe he still hated him. If not for Harry he would still hate the other vampire but the young wizard had helped him finally heal from the old wounds.

"Step away from the Jeep, slowly." The Executioner ordered.

"Would you shoot me for leaning against your car?" He kept his voice amused, pleasant. Asher pushed to his feet using just his body. He blew a smoke ring at the Animator and laughed.

Jean-Claude took a deep, shuddering breath and stepped forward. He didn't block Anita's line of sight though, and he didn't tell her to put the gun down. "Why are you here, Asher?" His voice held regret.

"Is she going to shoot me?" Asher asked curiously.

"Ask her yourself. I am not the one holding the gun."

"So it is true. You do not control your own servant."

"The best human servants are those that come willingly to your hand. You taught me that, Asher. You and Julianna."

Asher threw the cigarette on the ground. He took two quick steps forward.

"Don't." Anita said.

His hands were balled into fists at his side. His anger rode the night like close lightning. It wasn't all faked, he did still feel anger and grief over what had happened, it was just more appropriately aimed at those who had killed his beloved. "Never, never say her name again. You don't deserve to speak her name."

Jean-Claude gave a shallow bow. "As you wish. Now, what do you want, Asher? Anita will grow impatient soon."

Asher stared at Anita. He looked her over from head to toe, but it wasn't sexual, though that was in there. It was like he was looking her over, like she was a car he was thinking of buying. "Would you really shoot me?" He turned his head so that they couldn't see the scars. He knew exactly how the shadows would fall. He gave a smile that made woman and men melt. It didn't work.

"Cut the charm and give me a reason not to kill you."

He turned his head so that a sheet of golden hair spilled over the right side of his face, hiding the scars. "The council extends their invitation to Jean-Claude, Master of the City of St. Louis, and his human servant, Anita Blake. They request your presence this night."

"You may put up the gun, ma petite . We are safe until we see the council."

"Just like that," Anita said. "Last I heard Asher here wanted to kill me."

Asher chuckled. "Then you should be glad the Council turned me down. Shall we go now?" he waved at the Jeep elegantly and Anita hesitated.

"Let me test my understanding. Is Asher going to ride in the car with us to the meeting?" Anita asked.

"I must, to give you directions," Asher said.

"Then lean against the Jeep."

He frowned at Anita in an amused, condescending sort of way. "Excuse me?"

"I don't care if you're the second coming of the Antichrist, you can't sit behind me in my own car until I know you're not carrying a weapon."

"Ma petite, he is a vampire. If he is sitting behind you in a car, he is close enough to kill you without a gun."

Anita shook her head. "You're right. I know you're right, but the point isn't logic, Jean-Claude. The point is that I simply can't let him in the car behind me without knowing what's under the coat. I just can't." It was true. Paranoid, but still true.

Jean-Claude knew her better than to argue. "Very well, ma petite . Asher would you be so kind as to face towards the Jeep."

Asher smiled brilliantly at them, flashing fang. "You want to pat me down? I could rip you into pieces with my bare hands, and you're worried I have a gun?" He chuckled, a low, skin-prickling sound. "That is so very cute."

"Just do it, please." He turned to face the Jeep, still laughing softly. "Hands on the hood, feet apart." She got her gun back out and pressed the barrel into his spine, feeling him stiffen in reaction.

"You are serious about this."

"Absolutely," She said. "Feet further apart." He shifted, but it wasn't enough. Anita kicked his feet apart until his balance was off-centre and started searching him one-handed.

"Dominant, very dominant. Does she like to be on top?" Asher teased them, unable to help himself. "Slower, slower. Hasn't Jean-Claude taught you not to rush?" He drew in a breath at the appropriate moment. "Oooh, that's nice."

Anita stepped back and put the gun away again. "You can stand up now."

He stayed against the car. "Don't you need to strip-search me?"

"In your dreams."

He stood, smoothing his coat back into place. "You have no idea what I dream, Anita." He dreamt of nothing but darkness, ever since Harry's end of their bond had gone silent and dark.

"Shall we go?" Jean-Claude said.

"Are you so eager to throw your life away?" Asher asked. The anger returned with a rush, chasing out the amused teasing gallant.

"The council will not kill me tonight," Jean-Claude said.

"Are you so sure?"

"It is their own laws that have forbidden those of us in the United States to fight amongst ourselves until the law has passed or failed to pass in Washington. The council wants us to remain legal in this country. If they break their own rules, no one else will obey them."

Asher turned full face into the light. "There are worse things than death, Jean-Claude."

Jean-Claude sighed. "I did not desert you, Asher. What can I say to convince you of the truth? You can taste the truth in my words. I came to you as soon as I knew."

"You have had centuries to convince yourself of what you want the truth to be, Jean-Claude. Wanting it to be true doesn't make it so."

"So be it, Asher. But I would undo whatever you think I have done, if I could. I would bring her back if I could."

Asher held up his hand as if he could push the thought away. "No, no, no! You killed her. You let her die. You let her burn to death. I felt her die, Jean-Claude. I was her master. She was so afraid. To the last she thought you would come save her. I was her master and I know that her last words were your name." Asher spat out, unable to help the knee jerk reaction.

Jean-Claude turned his back on Asher. The other vampire closed the distance between them in two striding steps. He grabbed Jean-Claude's arm and swung him around. The street light showed tears on Jean-Claude's face. He was crying for a woman who had been dead over two hundred years. It was a long time for tears. "You never told me that before," Jean-Claude said softly.

Asher pushed him away hard enough that he stumbled. "Save your tears, Jean-Claude. You'll need them for yourself and for her. They've promised me my revenge." He made himself say the words even as he felt a soul deep pain at the sight of the tears.

Jean-Claude touched the back of his hand to the tears. "You can't kill her. They won't allow that."

Asher smiled, and it was most unpleasant. "I don't want her life, Jean-Claude. I want your pain." He walked around Anita, circling like a shark. She moved with him and knew he was too close. If he rushed her, she'd never get the gun out in time. "You've finally given me what I need to hurt you, Jean-Claude. You love someone else at last. Love is never free, Jean-Claude. It is the most expensive emotion we have, and I am going to see that you pay in full." He stood in front of Jean-Claude, hands in fists by his side. He was trembling with the effort not to strike out.

Anita stepped between them and then took a step forward. Asher was either going to have to step back or they'd be touching. He stepped back, staring down at her as if she'd just appeared. He'd forgotten her for just a second. "Love isn't the most expensive emotion, Asher." She said, taking another step forward and he retreated another step. "Hate is. Because hate will eat you up inside and destroy you, long before it kills you."

"Very philosophical," he said.

"Philosophy's great," I said. "But remember this: don't ever threaten us again. Because if you do, I'll kill you. Because I don't give a fuck about your tortured past. Now, shall we go?"

Asher stared at me for a few heartbeats. "By all means. I cannot wait to introduce you to the council." He said it even though he dreaded doing so. Even after all these years he still loved Jean-Claude and he did not want anything to happen to him anymore.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain, his whole world existed of pain and coldness. There was nothing else in the darkness….was there? No, there was something, someone he had to fight to survive for but who? But then the pain became worse again and all thought was gone.

Sightless green eyes fluttered open briefly but since no one was in the hospital room it went unremarked.

TBC…..


	7. 7

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 7

Milly Spears was a good nurse and a competent witch but walking into the long term secured wing and finding the hospitals most important patient gone would be enough to startle anyone. She froze, staring at the empty bed and then moved to the attached bathroom only to find it as empty as the room which should be impossible. Even if he had woken he shouldn’t have been able to make it to the bathroom alone let alone out of the room. She shook her head and took a deep breath before hitting the alarm. They had to find him before he hurt himself further trying to move around. Soon the hospital was flooded with Aurors, all searching for the missing hero. Losing him would not do St Mungo’s reputation any good. 

````````````  
Harry collapsed in the front hallway of Grimmauld Place, unable to go any further. Every muscle was screaming in protest from moving at all and his head was spinning. Maybe sneaking out wasn’t the brightest of ideas but he preferred the school infirmary to the hospital and he would rather heal on his own over both options. It took several more hours to drag himself upstairs to bed, wishing Dobby was still around, he’d even put up with Kreacher at the moment. Harry curled up under the musty covers and fell asleep, magic working hard to finish healing him. 

`````````````````````  
Asher froze in shock as he felt something from the Marks for the first time in almost a year. He closed his eyes and focused but once again there was nothing and pale hands clenched into fists. What had happened to Harry? Why wouldn’t he respond? There was nothing in the wizard papers he managed to get and he didn’t dare ask his Sire or the Council. He didn’t want anyone to know about Harry being his servant or the power he had gained from the teen until Harry was safe at his side. Teen….Harry wasn’t really a teenager anymore was he? Asher shook those thoughts off and blanked his expression to deal with the others. 

`````````````````````````  
When Harry woke at least he no longer hurt. He blinked up at the ornate ceiling and sighed, forcing himself to push back the covers and sit up. He stretched slowly and then smiled when nothing hurt before standing up and moving to the ensuite to shower for the first time in who knew how long. He stayed under the hot water for ages before finally getting out and getting dressed. He headed downstairs and dug around in the kitchen for something edible before sitting down with the massive pile of Daily Prophet’s to see how long it had been and what he had missed. Ten months? How was that possible? Asher must be going crazy with worry! 

The more he read the angrier he got. At least now he knew where Ron was, the cowardly bastard was soaking up the wizarding worlds praise for helping vanquish Voldemort when he hadn’t been anywhere near the battle. Thankfully there was still Hermione’s threat to Skeeter, he would contact her and give her the real story, not for his own sake but for Hermione and all the others who had given their lives for freedom. At least it seemed like the ministry was trying to make things better, removing the most blatantly bigoted laws that people like Umbrige had passed. Kingsley was definitely a far better Minister than any Harry had dealt with before. But he felt reluctant to contact the man since he didn’t plan on sticking around. He was Asher’s Human Servant and he knew it weakened the vampire to not have him around. 

````````````````````  
Asher watched Jean-Claude and Anita from the tree line, missing Harry all the more as he watched them just being together in the kitchen. The more he observed them together the more he understood what his old friend saw in the Executioner. He had learnt nothing more about why the Council was in St Louis and he was very worried for the other vampire. When the time came could he afford to stand with him? Old friendship and love demanded he should and yet….he now had his own servant to think of. Although he had the feeling Harry would survive his death with everything else the young wizard had survived in his short life. Asher took one more look and then took to the air, making his way back to the Circus quickly. 

``````````````````````````  
Harry walked the streets curiously; he would head towards where he could sense Asher closer to sunset, for now he was happy to explore the foreign city. Hearing a soft noise he hesitated and then ducked into an alley, moving utterly silently in the shadows as he approached a group of men. He saw them standing over something…..or someone and felt his blood begin to boil as he realised what was happening. Magic crackled under his skin as he strode towards them, just managing to keep from drawing his wand or sword. “Leave him alone.” Harry commanded and the group turned before relaxing and chuckling as they took him in. He knew he didn’t look all that dangerous, slender and barely five foot ten in height, pale from the months in hospital but looks could be very misleading. Harry moved, grabbing the nearest man and twisting his arm around, hearing the bone snap even as he pushed the man away. The others stared in shock before moving and Harry shook his head, moving with the ease of a Seeker and the extra power granted to him by the Marks. Soon the group was down and groaning and he moved towards their victim, at first glance he assumed it was a girl but on second glance he realised it was a male despite the long auburn hair. Harry knelt down and gently rolled him over. 

Nathaniel bit back a cry of pain, barely able to remain conscious due to his injuries. He tensed in anticipation of more pain only to find gentle hands smoothing his hair back. He blinked and struggled to focus, looking up into concerned green eyes.

“It’s okay, you’re safe now little kitten.” His rescuer whispered and Nathaniel’s eyes slid shut in exhausted sleep.

Harry studied the badly injured young man, able to sense the beast within him, some sort of cat. How could a shifter let humans do so much damage to him? Kneeling beside him Harry directed his magic into the wounds to speed there healing before he lost too much more blood. Harry gently lifted the wounded teen into his arms and then vanished, reappearing in his hotel room where he placed the slightly younger male on the bed. He grabbed his potions kit from his bags and went to work, grateful to Hermione for her forethought in teaching him more about healing potions while they had been on the run. He felt a little bad for using all the white linens to tend to him but he could always transfigure something into replacements later. By the time the sun began to set Harry was sure his patient would survive. He slipped him some Dreamless Sleep potion and then went into the bathroom to shower and change into something more appropriate for seeing his ‘Master’ again. He tied back his lengthening hair and slipped on his Head of House Rings before slipping into Dragon hide pants and a deep green silk shirt with a dragon hide coat over it all. He looked at his reflection and smirked; the coat may not be as long as a robe but it did a fair impression of the way Snape’s robes once billowed. His wand went in its holster on his right arm and his sword at his hip, hidden from muggle sight. Checking his patient one last time he left the hotel and headed towards where he knew Asher was, making sure to let no hint of his presence slip through the Marks. He smiled softly at the thought of how surprised Asher would be when he appeared.

TBC….


	8. 8

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 8

Harry walked silently through the underground hallways, able to feel that something wasn’t right. He was following the Marks towards Asher but there was no way a Master Vampire’s resting place should be so empty even at night when said Master was awake and able to defend himself. Something was very wrong. Then again for Asher to be in America it was likely that he was on Council business and he would not be alone. So their secret was soon to be out but that didn’t matter to him, Asher’s safety did. He turned a corner and paused before moving to kneel beside the downed leopard. He gently ran his fingers through the thick pelt, letting his magic seep into the wounded shifter. Fur flowed and receded under his magic, bones shifting quickly back to human revealing a young man with blonde hair and glassy blue eyes. “It’s okay, you’ll be alright.” Harry soothed, moving a hand to the blonde hair to gently stroke it, keeping him calm. 

“Ple…ase…”

“Shh, just rest.” Harry urged quietly.

“Help…them…” He begged and Harry nodded.

“Sleep kitten, I’ll help your Pard and everyone else I can.” He promised and blue eyes closed in exhaustion. Harry set up a notice-me-not charm around him as well as some others for safety before moving on at a quicker pace. Why did he keep finding injured wereleopards today? He heard a commotion ahead and sped up, knowing that was where Asher was. A few silent spells and he vanished from sight, hearing and smell. He didn’t want to be noticed until he figured out what was going on. He slipped into the large room that seemed to actually be some sort of cave that had been done up rather fancily. He smiled softly as he saw Asher all dressed up in old fashioned French clothes in white and gold. He recognised the dark haired vampire near him instantly from Asher’s memories, Jean-Claude. So did that mean the two of them had made up? He hoped so, no matter how much Asher would deny it he needed the younger vampire. Beside the dark haired vampire was another shifter, he felt like some sort of canine, and a young woman who felt like death. He’d felt something like it before though far less powerful from Tom but this woman was the real thing, a necromancer. There hadn’t been a true necromancer in centuries, thanks in part to the vampires killing them off whenever one appeared. 

He studied the other vampires and glared as he realised they were Council. Just great. Well he had decided it was time to stop hiding his connection to Asher. He blinked in shock as one of the vampires suddenly grabbed another and burst into flame, maybe he should have been listening to what was being said. He winced as the female vampire screamed in agony until she was nothing but ash. He moved closer, hearing the necromancer telling the vampire to stop, that he was going to kill himself but Harry saw his face through the flames and knew this was what he wanted. Soon there was nothing left of him either. Harry shook his head as the remaining vampires began arguing amongst themselves, some calling for Jean-Claude’s death and others for him to take the seat he had apparently won on the Council. “How do you get anything done if you spend all your time arguing?” speaking broke the spells, revealing him to everyone. 

Asher started in shock as the Marks flared to life even as he heard Harry’s voice for the first time in what felt like centuries. He smiled slightly as his Human Servant appeared, taking in the change in the way he dressed from the last time he saw him. 

Jean-Claude hid his surprise as the young man appeared from nowhere but also saw the way Asher reacted to him. They obviously knew each other somehow. Was that a good thing though? There was something strange about the young man. How had he just appeared like that? 

Harry walked towards Asher, outwardly calm but inside he was a nervous mess. “Hi.”

Asher ignored everyone to pull Harry into a hug. “I thought I had lost you.” 

“Sorry.” He muttered but then grinned. “But you know how hard I am to kill.”

Jean-Claude watched in awe as Asher hugged the young male. Was it possible? Studying them closely he realised that he was right, they were bound together. He had never even considered Asher would take another Human Servant but here was the proof. He was young, still a child really so what had made Asher mark him?

“Are they”

“Yes Ma Petite, the young one is his Human Servant.”

“Yes, Harry is my Human Servant.” Asher called out having heard them. He turned to look at them and so did the teenager with him. 

“Nice to finally meet you Jean-Claude, Asher’s told me a lot about you. My name is Harry Potter.” 

The Traveller surprised them all by laughing. “Well done Asher, to take such a powerful one as your Servant.”

“What are you talking about?” Padma demanded and the Traveller shook his head.

“You do not recognise his name? Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.” At his announcement all eyes turned to the green-eyed young man who stood calmly, head held high.

TBC…


	9. ch9

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 9

Ron glared hatefully at the pile of mail, all letters turning him down. Stupid Potter. He wasn’t meant to wake up again, he’d paid that nurse good money to make sure of it. Now he had ruined everything. Why did he have to take everything Ron wanted? Didn’t he have enough fame and people worshipping him? He’d taken Hermione from him and now he wasn’t even letting him have the credit for Voldemort. Well it was time Potter had everything he wanted taken from him too.

`````````````````````````````````  
“You do not recognise his name? Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.” At his announcement all eyes turned to the green-eyed young man who stood calmly, head held high. “Rumour has it that you were comatose and not expected to wake.”

Harry just shrugged. “I got better.”

Asher bit back a chuckle at Harry’s comment. Harry’s arrival had surprised the Council members but they were not safe yet. He kept an arm around Harry, revelling in having him near again and able to feel his magic wrapping around him protectively. 

“As interesting as this is it’s not why we are here.” Padma pointed out. 

Jean-Claude straightened. “I cannot take and hold the Earthmover’s seat. He defied the Council’s order on how to behave in America and therefore brought his death upon himself.” 

Harry just listened, content to stand with Asher as he listened to the accusations thrown around. The more he heard the more disgusted he became with the so-called rulers of the vampires. They were as bad as Voldemort and his Death Eaters. But even if he could take them out they would simply be replaced by others just as bad or even worse. In this case it was better the devil you knew. 

Asher could feel Harry’s feelings and felt a flash of regret at dragging him into this world. But if he hadn’t Harry would be dead. Harry was far from innocent, he had seen the horrors of war and had killed but that was different to the Council’s….fun. Asher joined in the conversation, placing his Sire’s vote for simply leaving Jean-Claude alone. He hid a smirk when Padma suddenly changed his vote to side with his, meaning they had the majority. It appeared Harry was getting rather tired of their endless arguing and had used magic to make the vote go their way. He wasn’t sure if that would have been as easy had he tried it on the Traveller which was probably why Harry had used Padma. After hearing what the vampires’ son had done to the various were-females he could feel Harry’s utter disgust and then acceptance when the man was dragged off by a group of shifters to pay the price for his actions. Once that was dealt with the group began to leave and Asher looked over at his onetime lover, wanting to ask but scared he would be denied. 

“Asher.” Jean-Claude called out and Harry felt Asher tense slightly.

“Oui?” 

“Please stay Mon Ami, let us talk.”

Asher glanced at Harry who smiled, he was willing to stay. He looked back at Jean-Claude and nodded. 

``````````````````````````````````  
Harry sat on the chair and stared at the young man still sleeping in his bed. While Asher had accepted rooms beneath the Circus readily Harry was more wary so he had returned to his hotel. Plus he could hardly leave the young man to wake alone. Asher had understood at once, after all they had met in basically the same way. The young leopard he had found in the hallways had been sent to the shifter hospital for further care. He had met their so-called ‘alpha’ and wasn’t at all impressed by him or by the fact that once the old alpha was killed no one had tried to help the group get themselves settled and organised. Ms. Blake was apparently now trying to help since she was the one that killed the old alpha but he doubted she would do that good of a job; she already had a lot on her plate. So the question was, was he willing to step in? His own animagus form was feline although not a leopard so he would be safe among them during the full moon, safer than a human woman even if she was a necromancer. 

A necromancer living in the muggle world. If the Ministry ever found out he hated to think what they would try to do. Necromancy was banned by every Ministry on the planet; they all feared what a powerful enough practitioner could do. But Ms Blake was a born Necromancer which in their eyes would be even worse. Personally he wasn’t sure what to think of the woman. He could feel the death power around her; after all he had touched all three of the Hallows even if he had never actually claimed them. He had been touched by death so many times that he was especially sensitive to any sort of death magic. By law he should inform the Ministry but he had done his research over the last few hours, she was far too public a figure to vanish without a serious investigation. The Americans wouldn’t risk breaking the Statute of Secrecy unless she got out of control, not when various forms of weaker magic were well known and mostly accepted. In the end he decided it was none of his business unless she did something stupid or dangerous. 

````````````````````````````  
Asher lounged on the chair, holding a glass of wine that he couldn’t drink but he was enjoying the scent. He missed Harry despite the fact the wizard was only a few miles away instead of across an ocean. He understood Harry’s wariness over staying beneath the Circus and would never force him to stay there with him. If Jean-Claude allowed them to stay permanently perhaps they could find a place to live, it would be safe enough if Harry set some wards. Of course if he or Harry took a lover that arrangement could be a little awkward but he would not be with anyone that would not accept Harry as his. 

TBC….


	10. ch10

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Sorry this has taken so long. All French comes from Google so sorry if it’s not entirely accurate. Also I can’t remember peoples exact ages at this time but I know Jason was young when he met Anita and its only been a year or so and that Nathaniel was still late teens when they met, I think._

**Chapter 10**

Asher looked around the room he had been given and couldn’t help smiling slightly, Jean-Claude’s tastes hadn’t changed at all over the years. He sat on the bed and unlaced his boots before slipping them off, giving in to the childish urge to bury his toes in the thick carpet. Of course that was when a knock came and he knew it was Jean-Claude. “Entrer.” He called softly. The door opened and he found himself face to face with Jean-Claude, alone, for the first time since he had mostly recovered from his torture and Julianna’s death. Since the Council had left and they had shared some wine while in the presence of Jean-Claude’s people his old friend had been busy seeing to his people, there was less than an hour to sunrise but instead of preparing to rest for the day he had come to see him.

 

“Mon Chardonneret.” Jean-Claude whispered and Asher couldn’t help the wistful smile it caused.

 

“I apologise for the pain I have caused you since arriving Jean-Claude, they had to believe I still hated you and wished your servant dead.” Asher could not bring himself to look at his onetime lover and Jean-Claude moved to kneel in front of him, cautiously reaching up to push Asher’s hair back so he could see his whole face.

 

“I have never stopped missing or loving you my friend, I would have gladly spent a hundred years in that coffin as long as they healed you.” He swore.

 

Asher looked down at him, shocked by the declaration, that long in a cross-wrapped coffin would have turned him into a true monster, driven insane by thirst, the ardeur and the crosses. “No.” he managed to choke out. He reached out to gently take a lock of dark hair and run it between his fingers. “Harry showed me how to live again, to let go of my anger and to see the truth. What happened was not your fault. She screamed for you because she knew I could do nothing. You did everything you could to save us.” Asher whispered. Jean-Claude leant in and Asher didn’t stop him, letting Jean-Claude wrap his arms around his waist and bury his head against his stomach. He held the younger vampire close, inhaling his familiar scent. “The Dawn comes Mon Ami.” He finally spoke and Jean-Claude looked up at him before nodding and standing.

 

“Sleep well. We will talk more tonight? And your young friend as well?”

 

“Of course.” Asher watched him leave and then stripped off before getting comfortable. He reached out to Harry and felt a wave of affection wash over him through the marks even as the sun rose and he let himself die for the day. He was just grateful he still could when he wished, despite the marks making him capable of staying awake in the day.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Harry felt Asher and sent back his affection for the vampire before he felt him die for the day. He looked back to the bed as the young cat began to stir.

 

Nathaniel began to wake slowly, mind hazy. He felt so warm and nothing hurt…that wasn’t right…they’d hurt him, had gone so far he’d thought maybe this time he’d die…. lavender eyes snapped open to find a bedside lamp and table. He slowly shifted around and sat up, this was someone’s room. When he inhaled deeply he could smell them, ash and Lilies and something feline but not leopard.

 

“Good morning.” Harry called softly after letting the shifter study him. Could he sense Harry’s own feline form?

 

“G... good morning.”

 

“It’s alright, you’re safe here. My name is Harry.”

 

“Nathaniel.”

 

“Nice to meet you Nathaniel. Between what help I gave and your own healing I think everything should be good now but are you in any pain?”

 

“No sir.” Nathaniel stared at the floor, he knew better than to make eye contact. He heard a sigh and then Harry was kneeling on the carpet in front of him, making eye contact and it startled him. What alpha did that?

 

Harry slowly reached out and gently brushed some of the long auburn hair out of Nathaniel’s face. He felt the other boy tense but kept his touch very gentle. “It’s okay.” He whispered. “Do you have a Pard?” he asked and Nathaniel nodded. “How could your alpha let this happen to you?”

 

“Alpha…. he’d dead. Z…Zane and Elizabeth try…” he stammered.

 

“Do you know Gregory?” Harry asked and Nathaniel nodded and then his eyes widened.

 

“Is he okay?”

 

“There was some…trouble, at the Circus last night with some visiting dignitaries. He was injured but I made sure he was alright before I left. Is there someone I can call for you who will look after you and make sure you don’t end up with a mob trying to beat you to death?”

 

Nathaniel hesitated, not sure what to do. Who could he call that was like that? Jason was the only one with any sort of rank but the wolves weren’t allowed to help them. That ruled out Steven too. Gregory maybe but he said he’d been hurt so in the end he shook his head. “Not a leopard?” he asked hesitantly and the man smiled at him before moving to sit beside him on the bed.

 

“Me? No, I’m not a shifter.” Harry saw the slight frown and smiled. “You can sense a cat huh?” that got a slight nod. “It’s magic. I can change forms to an animal but I was never infected, it’s something I learnt to do. Want to see?” He offered and saw the confusion in Nathaniel’s eyes. “Come on.” He gently tugged him up and out of the bedroom of the suite into the main room. “Watch.” He stepped away and Nathaniel watched him through a curtain of his own hair. Harry smiled and then reached for his magic, the transformation instant as suddenly a young lion was standing there and Nathaniel gasped in shock, falling back. Harry walked over slowly, body low to show he meant no harm. He gently nudged the other teen and then purred and Nathaniel slowly moved a hand to touch his black mane. Harry gave the lion version of a smile and licked him before changing back. “I’m going to help you Nathaniel, you and any other leopard who wants it. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” He promised softly even as he got the other boy back into bed.

 

“Your bed.” Nathaniel mumbled and Harry smiled.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Just get some more sleep, I’ll order food for when you wake up again.” He promised. Once Nathaniel was asleep he shifted to Bolt and curled around him, letting the feel of another cat sooth him. He yawned and then settled in to sleep as well.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry left the room just after midnight, making sure there was a note and food in case Nathaniel woke again and then apparated to the circus, this time he knocked on the staff door. It opened to show a young man he had seen briefly the other night. “Hi. Is Asher up yet?”

 

“Uh, I don’t know but you’re his servant aren’t you?” The blonde asked nervously and Harry nodded so he stepped back, letting him in.

 

“Thanks. I’m Harry.” He offered his hand.

 

Jason blinked in surprise before taking it to shake. “Jason. I’ll take you to his room.” He offered and Harry nodded, following him under ground. He snuck glances at the man occasionally, not sure what to make of him and he cringed slightly when he was caught but Harry just smiled. He didn’t look any older than Jason but who knew when he was a Human Servant. He could be a hundred!

 

“You can ask me something, I don’t bite.”

 

“Sorry.” Jason winced, Jean-Claude would not be happy if he upset this guy. “I…well you look about my age…”

 

“I’m nineteen.” He answered and Jason blinked, he was older than Harry. “I was seventeen when Asher marked me if that’s your next question. He did it to save my life but I did agree first and I knew what I was getting into.” He explained.

 

“What’s it like, sorry.”

 

“Relax, you’re just curious.” Harry shrugged. “We haven’t had a normal start to this. This is the first time I’ve seen Asher since…well pretty much when he marked me. He was in London on business and had to return to the Council while there were things I had to deal with at home. Heard anything about the attacks in England?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“I was stuck in the middle of them so I stayed to fight. In the end I ended up in hospital in a coma. When I woke up I tracked Asher down and well, you were there last night.”

 

“Did you know him, before?”

 

“I met him when I was fifteen, almost sixteen and we met up here and there when I wasn’t in school and he could get to England.” They stopped outside a door and harry smiled, he knew this was the right one. “Thanks.”

 

“Should I get some food delivered for after?”

 

“That’d be great, thanks. Whatever’s around, I’m not picky.” He opened the door and slipped inside, smiling when he saw Asher still dead to the world on the bed. He sat beside him and ran his fingers through the long blonde hair, feeling the instant Asher woke.

 

Asher came aware almost instantly, feeling a gentle hand in his hair but more importantly he felt Harry. He opened his eyes and smiled at his wizard and Harry smiled back. “Good evening.”

 

“Good evening.” Harry removed his hand as Asher sat up beside him, both leaning against the headboard. Harry offered his wrist and Asher cradled it tenderly even as he carefully bit. He almost gasped as he tasted Harry’s blood for the first time in so long. Either he had forgotten or Harry was even more powerful than last time. It took only a few mouthfuls for him to pull back, watching the wound heal before his eyes. There was a knock at the door and he sighed at the interruption but Harry chuckled. “Enter.” He called and Jason opened the door, a tray in his hands.

 

“Where do you want this?”

 

“Bring it here young wolf.” Asher answered. Harry rolled his eyes and elbowed Asher playfully.

 

“He has a name you know. Thanks Jason.”

 

“No problem at all.” He was surprised to find Harry still fully clothed other than his shoes and Asher looking well fed, he knew what feeding Jean-Claude was like and had assumed Asher would be similar. He set the tray on the bed and Asher picked up a piece of fruit, handing it to Harry who ate it. “Jean-Claude is up and wants to see you both tonight.”

 

“Of course, once Harry has eaten and I have had a chance to dress.”

 

“In other words it might be a while.”

 

“I am not that bad.” Asher denied and Harry snickered. “No respect.” He shook his head playfully and Jason couldn’t help smiling at how playful they were, very different to Anita and Jean-Claude.

 

“I’ll tell him.” Jason left and Harry ate from the tray while Asher went to shower, not bothering with clothes.

 

Harry was used to it after living in the dorms and then spending time with Asher. It had been a great way for him to get over his own shyness. Now nakedness didn’t bother him at all. By the time Asher emerged with a towel for his hair only Harry was done and had pulled his shoes back on. “Come here, it’ll take forever to do your hair manually.” Asher walked over and knelt in front of Harry who ran his hands through his wet hair and Asher could feel it drying as he did until it was left in loose waves. “There. Now get dressed.” He pushed Asher towards his luggage and Asher pulled out clothes. Harry was fascinated watching him dress in clothes that were a mix of period and modern. Finally, he was done and they left the room in search of Jen-Claude. Harry had to admit he was a little nervous to be really meeting him but Asher simply sent him his affection through the marks and he relaxed. They walked into what was obviously used as a living room to find Jean-Claude, Anita and Richard, the whole triumvirate was there.

 

Jean-Claude smiled as they walked in and rose to greet his oldest friend who greeted him just as happily. “And this is your Harry.”

 

Asher laughed and took Harry’s hand, bring him forward. “Oui. He has taught me much in the short time we have known each other.”

 

“A pleasure to meet you sir.” Harry greeted.

 

“It is a pleasure to meet anyone who can make Asher smile again.” Jean-Claude shook his hand. “Come, sit and talk with us.”

 

Asher sat on a couch and Harry sat beside him, curling his legs up to be comfortable. “Has the Council left?”

 

“Their plane left just after nightfall Mon Ami.” Jean-Claude assured him.

 

“Good riddance.” Harry whispered and Asher chuckled. “What? They’re creepy.” He shrugged and then noticed Richard staring at him. “Yes?”

 

“How old are you?” he demanded and harry blinked.

 

“Nineteen, why?”

 

“You’re just a kid!” he growled at Asher and Harry’s eyes narrowed dangerously and Asher saw Jean-Claude’s wine glass shake on the table. He put his hand on Harry’s back, sending him calm.

 

“Back off.” Harry snapped, standing to face the Ulfric who stood as well. Jean-Claude looked ready to interfere but Asher shook his head, Harry was more than capable of handling even a werewolf king. “I am not a kid; I’ve never been a ‘kid’.”

 

“How young were you when he took you?”

 

“I was seventeen when Asher Marked me if that’s what you mean. I knew what I was getting into and it was the only option we could see to save my life. We were friends before that and we’re still friends. If you think, he touched me like that so young then you’re sick. He’s practically my brother!”

 

“He’s like Jean-Claude, they feed off sex! They’re monsters.”

 

“And yet you tied yourself to him? Grow up.” Harry turned his back and Richard lunged.

 

“Richard!” Anita yelled, shocked at his actions but to her shock the teen spun and caught Richard, flipping him over and pinning him to the ground. She went for her gun but Jean-Claude stopped her.

 

“He won’t harm our Richard but he needs to be made to see this.”

 

“Attacking when my back was turned? Coward.” Harry held him down, emerald eyes almost glowing with power. “I could kill you for that. Good thing you’re tied to Jean-Claude so I can’t. you need to take a serious look at yourself wolf king before you piss off someone who doesn’t care who you’re tied to.”

 

“What are you?” Richard choked out.

 

Harry just smiled and stood up, going back to his seat with Asher as Anita moved to help Richard up. “Sorry about that.” He told Jean-Claude who just nodded, Richard had needed that, hopefully it would improve his attitude.

 

“How did the two of you meet?” He asked and Asher looked embarrassed.

 

“I had gone out without feeding and so was too weak to get away when some locals realised what I was.” He glanced down at Harry and smiled. “Without knowing who or what I might be Harry set a neighbour’s dogs loose on them and then came to ensure I was well.”

 

“It was the right thing to do.”

 

“Even with what happened the next day?” Asher asked and Harry nodded.

 

“What happened?” Anita asked.

 

“My cousin was in the mob and saw me.” Harry tried to shrug it off.

 

“I wish you would let me deal with them.”

 

“I don’t even know where they are anymore and I’m fine with that.” Harry answered. He suddenly stiffened and frowned.

 

“Harry?”

 

“Someone’s tripped the intent ward around my room.” He answered, standing up.

 

“Ah, the young leopard you rescued is still there?”

 

“Yeah, he needed a safe place. I better go.”

 

“I will come with you.” Asher stood and nodded to Jean-Claude.

 

“Wait, what leopard?” Anita asked and Harry sighed.

 

“Sorry, no time.” He held his hand out to Asher who took it and moved to stand at his back. Then the two vanished.

 

“What…how?”

 

“Magic Anita.” Jean-Claude answered.

 

_TBC…._


End file.
